


Tea For Two

by SantaBaby



Category: Sherlock (BBC)
Genre: Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Tea, sherlock bbc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12953658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaBaby/pseuds/SantaBaby
Summary: Sherlock and John are at home in 221B Baker Street. They are working on a case when something very embarrassing occurs.





	Tea For Two

Sherlock watched as John posted his latest blog. “Done now?” He asked.

John nodded. “Yes, yes. Calm down,” He ordered. Sherlock plopped down in his seat and groaned. He was terribly bored and needed a distraction. John figured the least he could do was bring him a drink. “Would you like some tea?” He asked.

Sherlock nodded. “Yes, yes. No sugar,” He reminded. 

John stood. “Alright love,” He said as he made his way to the kitchen. He froze at the cupboard as he realized what he’d said. Heat rushed through his cheeks and ears. He looked to Sherlock to see him frozen. “Sherlock, I’m frightfully sorry,” John began. 

“Don’t be,” Sherlock interrupted. His voice was so casual. 

John stopped. “What?” 

“I said don’t be sorry. I don’t mind,” He told him. 

John thought the situation over. He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to clear his mind. He looked back up to see Sherlock had moved. “Sherlock?” He muttered. He twisted to find Sherlock holding two cups of tea. He handed one to John.

”There you are, love,” He smiled. John grinned and sipped his tea. Sherlock made it just the way he liked it. That was shocking. The fact that Sherlock knew nothing about the solar system but knew how John took his tea made John realize that maybe Sherlock did fancy him. 

They sat at their chairs, concealing grins and sipping tea. They drank until they each finished. “Would you like some more?” Sherlock asked. 

“Yes please,” John replied. Sherlock took his cup and poured some tea. He handed the cup to John and was going back to his seat when John pulled him down and kissed him.

It was a quick kiss, but it made Sherlock’s world spin. He grinned and kissed John back. When they pulled away, Sherlock found John was smiling and blushing. He sat down in his seat and sipped his tea, concealing the massive grin plastered to his face.

He loved John and was glad he finally knew how to start a relationship with him. He couldn’t wait to show John the Christmas gift he’d bought him. It was a surprise and he hoped John liked it. He’d purchased him a new jumper, a neat gray one with a black collar. He couldn’t wait for Christmas Day.


End file.
